


With Awe

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Let no sunrise' yellow noise interrupt this ground.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Post-_Serenity_. Title and summary adapted from Emily Dickinson's _Ample make this bed_.

After dinner, Simon appears in the hatchway of the engine room, a scarf on his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hey, Simon." Kaylee feels a blush creeping over her chest, and she wipes her greasy hands on a clean rag. "What's up?"

He's playing with the scarf, twirling the silk around his fingers. "Yesterday," he begins.

_his hands against her skin, his lips against hers, and the hitch of his breath against her ear_

"Yeah," she says. "That was...really nice."

"Yes." Simon lowers his eyes. "I did this all wrong."

"Wrong?" Kaylee laughs. "Didn't seem like that to me."

Simon looks up, and the glint in his eye is the same as yesterday, right before--

Kaylee steps forward, puts her hands on his shoulders. She lifts her chin to kiss him, but he pulls away.

"Wait," he says, before she starts feeling hurt. "Just." He touches his lips to her forehead, her cheek, then takes a deep breath.

Kaylee looks at the scarf he holds up. "I don't understand."

He ties it gently over her eyes.

"Trust me."

*

 

His hands are warm against her hips, and he murmurs gently in her ear, guiding her steps through the corridors.

"Where're we going?" she asks him, but he only answers her with a light kiss on the back of her neck.

They go up stairs, and their feet echo against the catwalk. Through a hatchway, she can tell, because her toes brush against the metal.

The air smells like incense and metal, and Simon's voice echoes against bare walls.

"Here we are," he declares, and the scarf slithers from her eyes.

"The shuttle?" She looks around. It's not Inara's, but the other, unused one. Except now there's a mound of blankets heaped on the floor, and candles lit in each corner.

"I borrowed the candles from Inara." Simon's hands run down her arms, and his voice is rueful. "Back home, I would have had flowers, and sweets."

"But we don't got much out here." She turns in his arms and starts to unfasten his shirt. "I know."

Simon's laugh is breathless, and he fumbles at the clasps of her overalls.

"At least here," he says, "we won't be disturbed."

Kaylee trails her tongue against his collarbone, and down, and he doesn't have much to say after that.

*

 

After, she laces their fingers together and watches him as he watches her.

She likes the way his gaze feels on her skin, the way it makes her prickle and thrum.

"What else would you have done," she asks, "back home, with me?"

Simon puts his hand on her waist, pulls her close. His smile is something close to wicked, but he bites his lip instead of replying.

Kaylee rises on her elbow, touches a finger to his lips. "All manner of unspeakable things," she teases.

"Not unspeakable." He rests his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm just not used to...speaking them."

"All that schooling and for what?" She kisses him once, twice, and again behind his ear. "Can't even talk properly dirty to a girl."

He laughs, runs his hands up her back. "Shameful, I know."

She pulls away, lifts his chin in her hand.

"Well, you're going to have to learn."


End file.
